The Girl with the Golden Wings
by PrincessBraVegeta
Summary: Adam is not the only child John sired after Mary s death, Sam and Dean Winchester have a baby sister by the name of Cassandra Gabriela Winchester. Only this archangel turned Cassie into a Nephilim using his blood, problems arise as quickly as their forbidden love for each. Can Gabriel the archangel come to terms with what he has to do or will he run. Meanwhile Cassandra struggles.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl with the Golden Wings

Supernatural Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, I wish I did but I don't, so no hating.

Full Summary: Adam is not the only child John sired after Mary`s death, Sam and Dean Winchester have a baby sister by the name of Cassandra Gabriela Winchester. What the Winchester boys don't know is their sister has a certain archangel on her shoulder one who has always been there for her since the day she was born.

Only this archangel turned Cassie into a Nephilim using his blood, problems arise as quickly as their forbidden love for each. Can Gabriel the archangel come to terms with what he has to do or will he run. Meanwhile Cassandra struggles with her new found emotions for the archangel turned trickster.

Will God allow his younger archangel son to have Cassie or will he decide that their love is too dangerous? Will God allow his son to be happy or will God make his son unhappy in order to keep him safe? The only problem is their love is too strong to be broken Gabriel`s Grace and blood has been with Cassie since her birth and the same bond that lead Gabriel to save her that day is only becoming stronger and with Lucifer on the loose and Michael on edge things can`t get any worst or can they?

Will love conquer all or will the die together in war for man kind's survival? God is hiding secrets from his sons an ancient prophecy that can be the key to the human race survival. Not only that Dean and Castiel only seem to be getting closer their bond becoming stronger as well as their feelings for each other. What can go wrong when you have a hunter falling in love with an angel and a Nephilim created by an archangel born from a line of hunters falling in love with God`s messenger a powerful archangel?

O nothing can happen except the Apocalypse, demon hunting, heavenly wars, and people growing wings, a girl with a weird power and in the near future angelic babies who have a prophecy on their own. One baby created from a hunter and an angel to save Lucifer and redeem him using love and compassion. Another created form the union of a created Nephilim and an archangel for the prince of heaven Michael to bring to understand his fallen brother and forgive him. The Winchester`s are in over their heads on this one.

Chapter 1

The baby Winchester

It was late January on 29th at the Mount Sinai hospital, it was 1993 and a young 32 year old female hunter by name Lydia Marie Meyer was going into labor earlier than expected. She was worried for her little girl after all she was only in the middle of her 28/29 week of pregnancy. Nurses held her hand telling her to push, the young mother to be screamed "No I can't she coming to earlier, No she isn't ready." The young nurses reassured the hunter telling her that if she didn't push her baby would die. Hours later Lydia had given birth to little Cassandra Gabriela Winchester, she weighed 6 ounces her lungs didn't have enough time to develop properly the child was rushed to an incubator. Even so the young little girl wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

**Elsewhere in the nursery **

A man with caramel eyes stood over young Cassandra, the archangel smiled down at the baby. Looking around Gabriel didn't see any nurses, he knew if he didn't do this then the young Winchester would die. He pulled out his angel blade cutting himself allowing his blood to enter the baby girl`s mouth. Making sure she had enough angel blood in her system, Gabriel healed his wrist placing a kiss on her forehead before heading off to see the mother.

**In Lydia`s room **

The nurse had left her alone telling her she needed to rest. She laid down worried for her baby girl; she had overheard the nurses talking about how little Cassandra wouldn't live to see tomorrow. Lydia cried begging the angels to save her child, suddenly the lights started flickering the room began to shake, quivering like it had just been under attack and just as quickly as the attack come it stopped. A man with caramel eyes appeared in her room, Lydia looked up at him demanding to know why he was here.

He only smiled saying "I answered your prayer; I am Gabriel the Angel of Revelation, and the Spirit of Truth. I saved your daughter by giving her my blood; Cassandra is now a Nephilim, half human half angel. You need to train her to be a hunter but keep her away from her brothers until I come for her on her 15th birthday. I will watch over her, O and by the way give her this for me."

"You want me to give my daughter a feather?" Lydia asked the archangel looking at the gold feather in her hand. The archangel sighed in annoyance running his fingers through his hair.

"It's not just any feather, it's my feather and put it on a necklace for her and don't let her take it off ever. My work is done so I`m out of here." Gabriel answered pulling a purple lollipop from his pocket unwrapping it before popping it in his mouth and disappeared with a sound of fluttering wing.

**Fifteen Years later **

**Cassandra`s POV**

"Cassandra Gabriela Winchester, get your ass up, you're going to be late for school and happy 15th birthday Sweetheart!" I heard my mom scream. "Don't make me dump a bucket of ice cold water on your ass!" she yelled.

"I`m up, I`m up. No need for the water dumping!" I yelled back. I rolled my ass out of bed, fingering the gold feather that hung from my neck. I sighed making my way to the bathroom, flicking on the light I smiled looking to my modern pink bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I smiled staring at myself in the mirror my left sliver blue eyes sparkled as I fixed my waist length light brown curly hair.

I walked back to my pink and white room heading towards my closet, pulling out a pair of Aeropostle jeans and a red tang top with my signature black leather jacket and my black high heeled combat boots. I got dressed and put on some eyeliner before grabbing my clock 17 Austria pistol tucking it in my jeans. I grabbed my backpack running down stairs grabbing 10 candy bars on my way out.

I walked to school fingering the beautiful gold feather like I always do. I sighed today is going to suck ass, Mackenzie and her slut core know it's my birthday and there probably going to make my day a living hell. Well happy birthday to me I guess as I unwrapped my chunky nut bar. I stopped walking having bumped into someone, I looked up seeing a guy in his 20s with caramel eyes and light brown almost blonde hair, and he smelled like chocolate and strawberries. He was kind of cute he looked familiar and I couldn't help but blush, he smiled at me taking a bite out of his chocolate bar. "I`m sorry dude, I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"Aw don't worry about it, the names Gabriel." He said looking at my necklace. I grabbed the feather petting it softly before saying "The names Cassandra, it's nice to meetcha."

"It's nice to meet you to, hey wear did you get that feather from." Gabriel replied. I smiled saying "O you mean this beautiful thing, well to be honest I really don't know I`ve had it since I was a baby, I never take it off, I feel naked without it. Why do you ask?"

"O no reason just thought it was cool, so where are you headed?" he asked taking another bite of his chocolate bar. I smiled doing the same before answering "I`m headed to the hell called Manchester high what about you?"

"The same want to walk together, I`m starting to day as the new janitor, I know it's weird but hey I`ve got my reasons." He answered. I smiled taking another bite out of my chunky nut chocolate bar before answering "Cool I would like that, I don't feel getting in a fight with those bitches on my birthday."

"What do you mean; do the girls like to pick on you? O and by the way happy birthday." he asked taking another bite of his chocolate bar. I nodded saying "Thanks and yea the bitches are always picking fights with me, left and right just because they think I`m a Witch. Saying I`m a slut who fucks the teachers just to get straight A`s."

He laughed saying "Are you serious, you got to be kidding me. But I don't understand why they call you a witch." I giggled saying "Yup them bitches be stupid, they think I`m a witch because I supposedly casted a spell in Math class the made Queen Slut`s hair Orange."

He laughed saying "But did you make her hair Orange? Cause that would be cool." I laughed replying "I don't think I did but I thought about how funny she would look if she had Orange hair and then BAM she had Orange hair." We continued talking as we strolled down the street together.

We both laughed every once and a while as we made our way through the parking lot, I got lots of glares and whispers as we got closer to the entrance. He opened the door for me as we walked into Manchester high school; I ignored all the glares I was getting. Those bitches can go suck it. I stopped hearing Queen Slut`s voice say

"O lookey here if it isn't little Miss Winchslut the Witch, I wonder what she's gonna do today? O wait let me guess she gonna sacrifice a cat and then fucking the devil like she does every year on her birthday."

I clinched my fist growling at her I calmed down smiling at her before saying cheerfully "O my God it's such a blessing to have you talk to me. I mean I can't believe that the Queen of Sluts has graced me with her presents."

I bowed saying "It is such an honor." I could hear Gabriel to my left hold back a laugh, I smiled hearing Mackenzie say "You little bitch you're going to regret the day you met me."

I laughed in her face saying "I`m sorry to inform you, your royal Slutyness but I already do regret meeting you. I mean that face of yours is so annoying to look at and don't get me started on your voice and I mean come on your smell I`m sorry to be the one to brake it to you but girl you sinking up the halls with that sex smell have you heard of a shower or maybe perfume after you fucked Jim, Ken, Sean, Nick and Tommy or is it Shawn this time."

Mackenzie glared at me before responding "If anybody is the Slut here it would be you, stupid dirty whore." I laughed in her face before answering her with a smirk on my face like I won the gold prize on a game show.

"O please God help me before I rip this girl a new whole. News flash Queen Slut I`m a virgin, I`m clean, I`m pure and girl you are just jealous because your probably crusty down there from all the men you are sleeping with and to top it off you might as well have Herpes, Aids or some other STD or is it STI now, whatever. You might as well shut up because unlike you I`m not a slut and you can hate all you want Whore because that is all you will ever be and no matter how hard you try your virginity is never coming back. Well you know what I frankly don't give a flying fuck and I rather not waste my breath on a skank like you so peace out bitch."

And with that I walked away heading to class, as I made my way to Calculus. I smile, I can't wait to get to math it's my favorite subject. I'm supposed to be taking Geometry but because I`m a genius and all I get to skip those classes. Yea I`m so badass, bow down to my awesomeness.

Today I was teaching the class because Mrs. Malcolm was sick and she let me teach today for volunteering hours. As I opened the auditorium doors I see my fellow morons seating in their seats. I smile at them making my way up the stage, my class had 50 students in total including myself but you can't really count me because all I do is sleep in class because I already know all this stuff.

"Good Morning Guys and as you know Mrs. Malcolm is sick today so I will be teaching today, but that doesn't mean you can be dumbass and eat shit in class. So remember just because I'm 15 and I'm a student does mean you stupid ass seniors can take advantage of me." I said.

I smile softly seeing Gabriel in the back sitting down with a broom in his right hand and a purple lollipop in the left hand. His feet were up against another seat with them crossed at the ankles, he waved at me giving me a wink. I smiled back at him as I pulled out today`s lesson plan.

I hear a snort come from Jeremy a senior who loves to pick on me saying "Yea right and what are you gonna do about it Ms. Winchslut, are you gonna cry and run to the principal's office."

I sigh looking up at him before soothing my temples replying "Jeremy shut the fuck up and no I don't need to go to the principal's office when I can just give you F`s on every assignment for today. Then I can call Mrs. Malcolm and tell her causing her to lower your conduct grade and I can also insult you badly and with your microscopic IQ level you probably wouldn't be able to digest half of what the insults mean. So are you ready to shut that disgusting mouth of yours up or are you that incompetent that I have to do it for you."

Everybody in the class just oooed some even screamed "You got powned mother fucka." I just smiled continuing to set up today days lesson when suddenly Jeremy stood up, I ignored it but then I felt a presents behind me I turned around only to be slammed into the podium by him. I look up at him surprised he restrained my wrist, pinning me to the podium.

The class went silent "Ain`t so tough now are you? You fucking slut, but seeing as you fucked your way up to this I don't think you would mind showing the whole class how much of a slut you are?" he said.

I froze as his hand molested me, I struggled to get out of is reach, tears streamed down my face. I was scared, it was the only thing that scared me, not monsters or demons no it was rape. It was what I feared the most, I cried as the kids were laughing at me but some girls were screaming at them to stop and help me.

All of my training was out the window as I felt his hand run under my shirt; I struggled trying to get free. Gabriel tried to get to me but the guys were holding him back. A few girls tried to help me but the boys said if they didn't shut up they would be next.

"No, no let go of me you fucking bastard. Stop it, I said stop." I cried; I looked at Jeremy straight in the eyes, glaring at him; I wasn't going to let him win. I head butted him causing him to let go of my wrist. I kicked him were the sun don't shine before pulling out my gun aiming at his balls. "You're disgusting, you fucking coward well how does it feel to be at my mercy you incompetent small endowed bastard." I screamed.

The class grew silent at the sight of my gun; I growled with such voracity that I could have been mistaken as the sound of a wolf growling. You could feel my emotions in the air, they were thick and flared around me like a cocoon of fire that longed to spread and burn its igniter to a crisp.

My once sparkling sliver blue eyes were now a splitting image of what could only be described as hell on earth. Turning my heated fiery eyes towards the guys holding Gabriel, they stuttered in fear as they stared into my eyes. Gabriel had a look of surprise at what I have transformed into, gone was the nice Cassandra and out was my inner beast.

"Release him now." I commanded my voice dripping venom and acidity that could burn holes into the earth. On command they released Gabriel, in turn he punched them all in the face. Gabriel made his way to the stage and lowered my gun pulling me into a hug. He soothed my inner beast as I calmed down latching on to him, as I cried in fear and sorrow.

"It's okay Cassie, I'm hear calm down every things going to be okay. It's over now come on lets go, I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." Gaby whispered as he caressed my hair with his fingers, holding me close in a tight embrace. He led me off the stage grabbing my stuff before heading out the door. He stayed with me siting under tree right next to me, he stayed comforting me until the end of sixth period were I had finally convinced him I was okay to go to my final class.

Class went by quickly as the teacher finished collected todays work. The last bell rung as everybody walked out of class, the teacher smiled at me before heading out the door leaving me behind to work on my music. I looked at the clock seeing it was only 3:30 so I started working on my choreography and vocals for my performance tonight at Grady Tavern.

I didn't even notice the caramel eyes watching me as I took off my jacket and grabbed the microphone. I pulled out my gun hiding it under my jacket that I placed on the table and started working. I spent 2 hours practicing all my routines, fixing things here and there and picking the 5 songs I`m going to sing.

I got everything perfectly done and ready. Now it was time to put all together so I turned on the speakers and scroll down my phone I picked the last song I was going to perform. I clicked Rock God by Selena Gomez, turning up the volume. I smiled letting the music fill me up I was so into it that I didn't notice the feather around my neck was glowing as I started singing and dancing to the rhythm of the song.

Preacher man walked into the club and he said he said

"Hey girl, can't you walk a mile and not stray?"

Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the

Rhythm, the beat and the bass cause I can't

Confess my rock and roll ways

Cause I'm so possessed with the music

The music he plays

I can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum

(Oh no) I fell in love with my rock god

I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody

You see I fell in love my rock, rock god

Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes

He said "Hey girl, can't you live your life right?"

"Father things aren't always so black and white

Don't cast the first stone cause I'm not alone"

And its not like I'm hurting anyone (whoo)

But I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll ways

I can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum

(Oh no) I fell in love with a rock god

I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody

You see I fell in love my rock, rock god

I can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum

(Oh no) I fell in love with my rock god

I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody

You see I fell in love my rock, rock god

No I wouldn't change a thing even if I could

Cause I chose a path and I'm not looking back

And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying

Over me

I can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum

(Oh no) I fell in love with my rock god

I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody

You see I fell in love my rock, rock god

Preacher man, preacher man,

Preacher man, preacher man, forgive me for I don't know what I do

Preacher man, preacher man, preacher man why don't you understand?

Preacher man, preacher man

Cause I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone

(Have you never felt this way? Have you never ever ever, felt this way?)

Yeah, I'm gone

Gone (I'm so sorry sorry)

Gone (Oh no)

My rock, rock god!

I turned off the speakers smiling, I turned around hearing clapping. I gasped seeing Gabriel in the door way sucking on a lollipop; I looked away blushing like a giddy 5 year old.

"That was amazing Cassie, your mom did say you were a bad ass hunter and talented performer." He said. I looked at him in shock how the hell did know my mom she`s never a talked about him. "How do you know my mom?" I said checking my surroundings I went for my gun but waited for his answer before drawing it. I didn't want to risk pulling out the gun and having one of the slut core girls walk by and see me with it.

"We should go somewhere more private like your house and talk about it." He said walking up to me backing me up against the table he was 5ft 8 and easily towered over my 5ft 3 height. I looked down at my necklace gripping my gold feather tight, he followed my gaze smiling leaning down and whispered in my ear. "Who`s feather do you think your holding Cassandra Gabriela Winchester? Who do you think gave it to you?" I shuddered feeling a wave of heat flow through me and a sense of wanton hit me.

I gasped looking up at him saying "It was you wasn't it?" He nodded smirking down at me. I felt a blush creep its way up my cheeks, he reached down grabbing my hand that was holding the feather before whispering "You took good care of my feather Cassie." He caressed my hand as he looked at me in the eyes; my body was reacting to his closeness the more I looked into his eyes the hotter my body became.

I couldn't escape the feeling of longing and lust that filled me, he smirked almost like he knew what I was thinking and feeling. I tried to fight it off but I couldn't win, he grabbed my face pulling me up to him as he kissed his way to my ear, I bit my lip holding back the moans. He stopped when he reached my ear he licked the rim causing me to release a soft moan and my hips to buckle as he whispered softly into my ear "I can feel everything you feel and I can read your thoughts Cassie."

I blushed trying to escape his gaze but to no avail, I looked away from his caramel eyes trying to think of anything to get him out of my thoughts but nothing worked I could only think about him and it was embarrassing to know that he can read my thoughts and know what I'm feeling. He just continued to watch me while caressing my cheek as I fought an internal battle with myself. I relaxed under his touch; his thumb gently smoothed over my skin leaving behind sparks in its trail.

I let loose a moan feeling his left hand slide under my shirt resting on my lower back pulling me closer to him. I could feel him smiling at my reaction to his touches but I could help it he just had that effect on me and my body.

I felt a connection to him one that I could not deny even if I tried to. I looked back up at him with my eyes clouded with so many emotions some that I couldn't understand. My body was pressed up against his as I met his gaze with my own, our eyes met and I got lost in those sparkling caramel eyes. I lifted my right hand and ran my fingers through his silky smooth hair it was there that I lost control over my body, I pulled his hair bring him down to meet me, as I slammed him into a kiss.

I was lost for words, I didn't know what came over me but I didn't care, it felt right I moaned against his lips feeling him respond to my kiss. His lips moved against mine and zaps of electricity flowed throughout my body like a tidal wave leaving behind a trail of emotions I have never felt before.

I let go of him breaking the kiss panting out of breath from the emotions flooding through me. I looked up at him, meeting his watchful gaze with a blush on my cheeks. He kissed me again but this time with more passion, I shuddered at the feeling of his tongue running along my bottom lip. I opened up allowing him to have his way as he took the top route to my mouth and I took the bottom route.

I was Jell-O in his hands, I felt like I lost all control over my body with that kiss and I didn't care, my body seemed to have decided on its own without me what it wanted. It wanted him and him only, I couldn't fight it and I didn't want to fight anymore. In a day he did what no other boy had done before he conquered me, he tamed me with just a kiss. I was his now and he seemed to know it, he pulled away breaking the kiss.

My breath came in short puffs as I tried to catch my breath, my lungs felt heavy for some reason. I grabbed on to Gabriel, griping my chest I could breathe, I clawed at my throat trying to get some oxygen but my lungs weren't working. I looked up at Gabriel feeling tears stream down my face, I looked in his eyes and I saw shock and fear in them. He held me to his chest as I watched him pull out a silver blade; he cut his wrist push it to my lips. I don't understand what he wanted me to do I was dying from lack of air and now he wants me to drink his blood.

"Cassandra drink it now or you're going to die." He said to me, pressing his wrist to my lips, I opened my mouth and drank from his wound. I moaned at the taste, it was familiar yet foreign at the same time. My air way started to clear up as I continued to drink; I could feel his eyes watching me as I drank his blood. He pulled his wrist away, healing it before looking down at me, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded licking the excess blood off my lips before asking "What was that?" He looked at me softly kissing my lips before replying "Your mother will explain everything we you get home." I nodded understanding he didn't want to say anything here, being surrounded by prying eyes and ears. "Okay let me just get my stuff and them we can go." I replied.

He nodded saying nothing as I grabbed my jacket pulling out my clock 17 Austria pistol from underneath it checking to make sure the safety was on I kissed the inscribed word that said "Angel". I put "Angel" inside the back of jeans pulling on my jacket before grabbing my backpack. I walked back to Gabriel saying "Okay we can go now." He smiled at me pulling me into a sweet kiss before walking out the door with me following behind.

I held his hand as we made our way out of Manchester high school. We walked in silence as we made our way out of the parking lot. The whole time my brain kept replaying what happened only a few minutes ago, I was worried that I was only dreaming and that he would disappear any minute now. I was also scared of what happened, why all of the sudden did my lungs stop working I couldn't make any sense of it.

I forgot he could read my thought and emotions. He stopped pulling me into his chest as he ran his thumb across my cheek, "Cassie I`m not going anywhere anytime soon so you don't have to worry about me leaving. I will always be with you Cassie remember that okay, all you have to do is call my name and I`ll be there." He said. I smiled at his words feeling all the worry disappear because so far this is the best birthday I have ever had.

We continued our way to my house in a comforting silence; I smiled just enjoying having him here with me. We came to a halt when we reached my house; I pulled out my keys from my jacket and unlocked the door. I pulled Gabriel inside, shutting the door before calling out to my mom. "Hey Mom I`m home with this guy named Gabriel!"

"Did you say Gabriel?" I heard my mom scream from upstairs. "Yea mom I said Gabriel!" I replied as I placed my backpack by the door. Mom ran down the stairs saying "Hello Gabriel, I guess it is time to explain everything to her." I looked at Gabriel and he nodded, "Wait a minute, Mom you better tell me what the hell is going on?" I said.

"Just relax and sit down, let me explain okay sweetheart." Mom replied. I nodded sitting on the couch, I had a feeling this was going to be a long talk so I took out a blue lollipop and unwrapped it.

"Cassandra when I was in labor with you, it was too early it had only been in the end of my 28th week and you weren't ready to be born yet. The doctors forced me to deliver you saying that if I didn't deliver you now that you could die. After I gave birth they discovered that your lungs didn't have enough time to develop and they had sent you straight to an incubator. The doctors said that you wouldn't survive at the rate you were going and you probably wouldn't have made to tomorrow, I cried asking the angels to save you and they did or at least one of them did. The archangel Gabriel saved you which is by the way the one sitting next you." Mom said.

I was about to open my mouth and question her when she said "Let me finish okay you can ask questions later." I nodded ad let her continue.

"Gabriel in order to save you gave so of his blood making you a Nephilim, half angel half human whatever you want to call it. Gabriel told me that I needed to train you to be a hunter but to keep you away from Dean and Sam Winchester until he comes for you on your 15th birthday. Gabriel watched over you and protected you when you needed it, the necklace that you never take off has his feather on it, and he gave it me to give to you, telling me never to let you take it off. Baby you have to go with Gabriel he will take you to your brothers' okay don't argue please."

I sighed sucking on the lollipop trying to process everything I just heard. I fingered the gold feather before looking at Gabriel saying "You're not bull shiting me right." He smirked shake his head in as a no. Then it all started making sense my speed and strength, my craving for sweet things and how Gabriel looked familiar.

"That does make a lot of sense, it explains everything. But before I go I still want to perform tonight at the Tavern, so Gabriel can't you bring my brothers to Grady Tavern for my performance." I said looking at him with pleading eyes "Please Gabriel."

"Sure what the heck why not, I`ll have my little bro Castiel take the Winchester boys there tonight. At what time do you want them there?" Gaby asked. I smiled looking at the clock seeing it was 6:30, I looked at him replying "Can you have them there at 8, I`m going upstairs to get ready." He nodded and with the sound of flapping wings he disappeared.

I took my time showering before getting out fixing my hair and doing my makeup. I decided to put on my black leather pants on and a red Victoria Secret back chain shirt with my devil red 3 inch high heel. I grabbing "Angel" my gun and putting it in my black leather jacket before turning off the light and heading off to Grady Tavern.

I made it there on time, I walked in and smiled seeing Gabriel and three other people, two of which I assumed were my brothers Dean and Sam Winchester. I waved at them walking over handing Gabriel my jacket. "So you two are my brothers and this guy over here is Castiel am I right." I said. They nodded and I smiled seeing Dean smirked at my outfit. "Gaby do you mind holding on to my jacket for me, I have a stage calling my name." I asked. He nodded as I said bye before leaving to go walk to the stage.

I made my way over to Billy the Dj and told him the songs to play as hundreds of people made their way in to see me. I made my way up the stage as Billy introduced me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it`s finally Friday again so we get to see our little miss Cassandra Gabriela Winchester perform for us today. It's a pleasure to see her again; she makes the Tavern lots of money on Fridays but now on to the show."

**Dean`s POV**

"Damn, Sammy our sister is bad ass this place is packed and there all here to see her. She must be another Madonna or maybe a Britney Spears."

"I guess so Dean." Sammy replied. As the music started, we turned our attention back to the stage.

My jaw dropped as I watched her performed, she did Objection by Shakira. And I couldn't believe my eyes my sister was doing things that I didn't even know existed. Who knew women could be that flexible and graceful at the same time. She twirled and danced better than a stripper on a pole. I looked over at Sammy seeing that he was just as shocked as I was. As the song came to an end people started to scream and clap like crazy. I looked at Gabriel and said "Where the hell did she learn that from?"

Sammy nodded agreeing with me as we looked at Gabriel for answers. He laughed and said "I don't know but I do bet that she is better than her teacher. I knew there was a reason why I saved her…" he was going to say more but stopped and looked over at my sister who was now singing Off the Chain by Selena Gomez. The feather around her neck was glowing the people gasped but brushed it off as a trick but we knew better.

"Dude why the feather glowing." I said to Gabriel. His eyes narrowed as he eyed my sister and the feather. He looked back at us saying "I really don't know why it's glowing but I`ve noticed it only happens when she sings." "There has to be a reason why it glows can't you think of anything or any reason why it would glow." Sammy said.

As the song came to an end, we looked at the entrance when suddenly the Tavern doors opened and five teenaged girls walked in, I looked over at my sister and noticed the expression on her face. She was pissed off, the feather glowed even brighter than before, and my sister walked towards the Dj and told him she was taking a break. She walked towards our table not bothering to look at the girls that just walked in.

She growled menacingly slamming her hand down on the table, she didn't even ask us to move over as she just sat down on the tricksters lap cursing.

**Cassandra`s POV**

I sat down on Gabriel`s lap cursing a stream of profanities at the Slut core who just had to walk through those doors. I knew they were here to cause me grief but I wasn't going to let them win. I lifted my head feeling five pairs of eyes on me, I growled meeting Queen Slut`s glare.

I looked away smiling and shifted in Gabriel`s lap so that I was straddling him, I whispered in his ear softly "The Slut core is back and knowing them there here to make my life miserable, they're going to come to the table soon just to piss me off and probably try and get into yours, Castiel`s and my brothers pants. And because we aren't at school I won't hesitate to kick there asses so I need you to restrain me okay, I really don't feeling like getting arrested today."

He nodded as I rested my head on is shoulder taking deep breaths to try and calm myself. Gaby rubbed circles in my back helping me calm down so that I could explain to my brothers and Castiel what was going on. After I was calm I turned back in Gaby`s lap to sit facing my brothers, I blushed as they looked at me oddly. I sighed brushing it off before saying "Look you see the Slut core over there." Pointing at the five hos in the corner, my brothers and Castiel nodded.

"Well they love to make my life a living hell saying shit like Miss Winchslut the Witch, and rumors like that I`m a supposed Witch and that I`m a slut who is banging all the teachers just to get straight A`s. They spread rumors about me saying that I sacrifice cats and fuck the devil and other dumb shit but because there the Royalty of the school everybody believes them. So if I manage to magically get out of a Gabriel`s lap I need you to pin me down because I will kill them, they have ruined enough of my birthday`s and I`m going to let them ruin this one. " I said, leaning back against Gabriel`s chest.

And just time to because Mackenzie and her sluts made their way over here. "Happy birthday Winchslut." I heard Queen Bitch say. I growled clawing at the seat; I looked up saying "Get the fuck away from me Mackenzie and take your stupid little slut core with you because we are not in school so I won't just take your unwanted comments anymore. I won't hesitate to bust a cap up your ass you fucking skank." My voice was laced with venom.

She laughed at me, the bitch laughed at me, my growl sounded so animalistic as I continued to claw at the seat trying to control myself. I tried to attack her but Gabriel stopped me, I growled continuously at the bitch and that's when Dean decided to interfere saying "Leave my sister alone or I will have to step in, I don't care if you're a girl, my dad always said never to hit a girl but I will do it if you don't leave my sister alone."

Mackenzie stopped laughing and looked at Dean eying him before looking over at Sammy. She smirked checking them both out before looking over poor Castiel, that was it I have had enough of her shit for today. I looked up Mackenzie and smiled "Hey bitch how about we settle this with a dance battle your slut core against my crew."

She laughed at me saying "Sorry Winchslut but remember we got rid of your crew a long time ago." "No you didn't bitch." I heard a familiar voice say. I look over seeing O my god Jeffery Star. "Star is that really you."

"Hell yes, what kind of friend would I be if I missed your birthday baby girl and I brought the rest of the crew so let's kick some slut asses." He said back.

"You mean Chloe, Coco, Noel, Blade and Blood are back." I replied hopefully.

"We're all here doll face" said Chloe. I smiled seeing Coco, Noel, Blade and Blood standing right in front of me. "Let's go Chichi and show them bitches whose boss." Blood said.

I look at Gabriel and smile giving him the okay to let me go, I stand up and face Mackenzie and say "The crew that wins give becomes the new school royalty and loser has to be the winning crew's slaves for a month."

She smiled and said "Bring on Winchslut the queen of the losers." I smiled hearing Blade say "Girl you call her that one more time you're gonna need a new face when I'm done testing my blades on your ass ho."

"Chichi get your uniform on girl it's time to bring the Hunter`s Angels back." Noel said handing me my uniform which consisted of gray Adidas with jean shorts and a one long sleeved off the shoulder white crop top on the back it had gold angel wings. I smiled saying "I missed you guys."

"We know and those over there must be your brothers Sam and Dean we will talk about this later." Said Coco. I nodded and went to the dressing room to change. I came back telling the Dj the plan. "Star I need you to sing Prom Night okay." I said.

"You got it girl." Star said back to as we made our way on to the stage. Billy began announcing "Ladies and Gentlemen our favorite dance and singing crew is back and better than ever. Give it up for the Hunter`s Angels, there back bring with them a dance battle against the Mackenzie girl`s."

Everybody in the audience cheered as Star grabbed the microphone and started singing Prom Night. We got into our positions with Star off to the side singing and with me in the center of the stage and the girls behind me in a pyramid formation. And so it started the battle.

We're gonna party like it's prom night  
(oh woah)  
We're gonna fuck like it's our first time  
(oh woah)  
We're gonna party like it's prom night  
(oh woah)  
I just wanna sweat it out  
On my clothes and in your mouth,yeah  
Dress me up, paint the town  
Spike the punch  
(oh woah)  
Got me gone, I'm blown, I'm out to lunch  
(oh woah)  
Taser in my pocket  
Got the flask, got the pipe  
I know, I know what you like  
I know, I know what you like  
I'll come pick you up  
(I know you wanna)  
Disappear with us  
(we're going under)  
Underneath your love  
(make a dirty mess)  
I'll make you remember this  
We're gonna party like it's prom night  
(oh woah)  
We're gonna fuck like it's our first time  
(oh woah)  
We're gonna party like it's prom night  
(oh woah)  
I just wanna sweat it out  
On my clothes and in your mouth,yeah  
We're gonna party like it's prom night  
(oh woah)  
We're gonna fuck like it's our first time  
(oh woah)  
We're gonna party like it's prom night  
(oh woah)  
I just wanna sweat it out  
On my clothes and in your mouth,yeah  
Dress me down, turn me on  
Spill my drink  
(oh woah)  
Push it hard, push it good  
Make me scream  
(AHH oh woah)  
I've never done this before  
Condom wrappers on the floor  
Oops I lied  
Yeah we do this all the time  
I'll come pick you up  
(I know you wanna)  
Disappear with us  
(we're going under)  
Underneath your love  
(make a dirty mess)  
I'll make you remember this  
We're gonna party like it's prom night  
(oh woah)  
We're gonna fuck like it's our first time  
(oh woah)  
We're gonna party like it's prom night  
(oh woah)  
I just wanna sweat it out  
On my clothes and in your mouth,yeah  
We're gonna party like it's prom night  
(oh woah)  
We're gonna fuck like it's our first time  
(oh woah)  
We're gonna party like it's prom night  
(oh woah)  
I just wanna sweat it out  
On my clothes and in your mouth,yeah  
I can't wait around  
I'm gonna steal the crown  
Everything I want I get  
C'mon gimmie gimmie kiss  
(muah)  
We don't waste our time  
I'm too hot  
You're too fine  
You take everything I give  
C'mon put this on your lips  
(ha, ha ha ha)  
Oh my god you look so beautiful  
Wow, thank you  
We're gonna party like it's prom night  
(oh woah)  
We're gonna fuck like it's our first time  
(oh woah)  
We're gonna party like it's prom night  
(oh woah)  
I just wanna sweat it out  
On my clothes and in your mouth,yeah  
We're gonna party like it's prom night  
(oh woah)  
We're gonna fuck like it's our first time  
(oh woah)  
We're gonna party like it's prom night  
(oh woah)  
I just wanna sweat it out  
On my clothes and in your mouth,yeah

After we finished our dance it as the Mackenzie`s and her sluts core`s turn and just like the wannabe bottled blonde she is, she choose the song Barbie Girl by Aqua. The angels and I walk off stage and sit the table with my brothers, Castiel and Gabriel. Since there wasn't enough space for me to sit so I sat on Gabriel`s lap. The girls were talking to my brothers telling them both stories about me, the Mackenzie issue and all the things they needed to know about me.

I just smiled watching the slut core perform as I leaned back against Gabriel`s shoulder. I giggled feeling Gabriel place soft butterfly kisses up my neck, I could feel him smiling against my neck. My hand crawled its way up my body reaching for the heavenly feather around my neck. I smoothed my fingers over it enjoying the softness and texture of the golden feather. I wish I could see Gabriel`s wings, I wanted to see with my own eyes where the feather came from. Sighing at the thought of being able to see his magnificent wings in their full glory, but would he let me see them.

Gaby`s voice interrupted my train of thoughts "Cassie.." he panted. I stuttered as a wave of pleasure entered my body, in response I released a small whine. Gabriel`s grip tightened as he panted softly into my neck, I don't understand what was happening but my fingers continued to rub against the feather around my neck. My body trembled with desire, Gabriel groaned into my ear before grabbing my left hand that held the feather. He removed my hand holding it in his, my body started to relax as did Gabriel`s form behind me.

"Gaby." I called, "What was that?" Gabriel nuzzled my neck before responding "I think it was because I recently gave you blood that the feather I gave you is starting to react to it like if it was part of my wings again. So when you stroked my feather my body responded to it like it would naturally if my feathers were to be rubbed, but since you're wearing it and have some of my blood you would feel it too."

I moaned softly feeling Gabriel nip at the column of my neck. "You are a tease you know that my little Gabriela, you will get to see my wings soon. You can pet them all you want Cassie but beware when you get your wings because I`m going to have so much fun with them. Your wings will be more sensitive than mine seeing as you are not as old as me and even more sensitive than naturally because you're still a teenager with all the hormones and all that good stuff." He whispered in between nips.

I withered in his lap thanking God that my brothers and Castiel were not paying attention to us. "You`ll let me play with your wings Cassie, won't you?" he teased licking the back of my ear, I moaned in response. "Won`t you Cassie? I`m waiting. Won`t you let me?" he continued. I whimpered feeling him nip at my ear; it was one of the most sensitive parts of my body. "Yes Gaby. Yes you can play with my wings." I moaned.

He smirked as me saying "Good Cassie, I`m dying to see what you would look like withering under me as I stroke your new wings, I can`t wait for them to grow. Can't you?" I purred as he continuously nipped at my ear, "Mmmm Yes I can`t wait." I replied knowing it was what he wanted. Gaby stopped teasing me seeing his little brother turn his head to glance at us; he gave us a puzzled look before returning his gaze back to the performance.

I followed Castiel`s gaze watching the hoes dance. The sluts looked so stupid on stage, their dance routine was very much uncoordinated, and they weren't even in sync with each other. For once the slut core wasn't going to be able to ruin my birthday. Or at least that's what I thought until Jeremy and his gang of rapists strolled in, it was like everybody was out to ruin my day.

I hid my face in Gabriel`s shoulder hiding from Jeremy`s view. Gabriel seemed to notice my discomfort and wrapped his arms tightly around me similar to the Great Wall of China protecting its country from invaders. Only it was the Great Wall of Gabriel protecting its charge from the evil perverted bastard "Jeremy the Small Penis." I returned the hug by wrapping my arms around his before weaving my small fingers in between us seeking out his hand, lacing our fingers together.

I relaxed feeling a wave of comfort and warmth cocoon me with a sense of safety and security all in one. I whimpered in fear as I felt Jeremy`s perverse glare rest on me, I could feel the smirk he was wearing as he slowly started to make his way towards me and our table.

"It`s okay Cassie, I promised I would protect you so that's exactly what I`m going to do. Come on, we`re leaving, just you and me okay." Gabriel whispered to me seeing Jeremy.

I nodded as he placed me on my feet to stand up, as he stood up he turned to Dean, grabbing my jacket before saying "Look boys I`m heading out and I`m taking you sister if a boy named Jeremy asks for her just kick his ass. Don't ask I will explain later he is coming this way, so I got to go."

Dean just gave him a weird look before saying "Okay." Turned around seeing Jeremy was almost at our table. I whimpered hugging Gabriel; he wrapped his arm around me leading me out the back door. Jeremy was close behind us as we made our way out of the tavern we went around the corner before we disappeared with the sound of wings ruffling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Winged Virgin

We arrived with the sound of fluttering wings as we landed my nose was assaulted with the undying scent of outdoor musk. I opened my eyes only to be greeted by the sight of magnificent trees and wilderness. I giggled running out of Gabriel`s embrace, sprinting towards one of the tallest trees bringing the trunk in for a hug. The tree was surrounded by a hoard of lunar flowers, some were a tainted hue of gold and some were white with the appearance of liquid silver.

The full moon`s silver light shined throughout the dark and damp forest. The tree I was holding was illuminated by the moon`s loving gaze. I giggled playing with the lunar flowers, I laughed even more hearing Gabriel laugh as he watched me. He smirked at me before saying "Ever since you were a little girl my flower has always been your favorite." I turned around with a gold lunar flower in hand; I nodded smiling while petting one of the petals.

I gasped as a flash of gold light assaulted my eyes it was so bright that even the sun would be envious of its glow. The flashing light stayed in the background as Gabriel's vessel began to change. His hair grow down to his waist, his hair become an even lighter brown than my own that was illuminated by golden hue.

His face loss all its baby fat, it became more firm with a tad bit of femininity. Looking down his body began to lose baby fat and became muscular yet lean; I could clearly see a 6-pack under his shirt. I gasped as golden wings shot out from his back with a wing span of about 50ft, analyzing the wings closely you could see that from the base of the wings moving out wards the golden hue would become a deeper and brighter shade of gold.

"Cassie this is my true form." He said to me. My eyes widened his voice O my God his voice was so beautiful that I couldn't even begin to try and put it in words. My thoughts began heading south, as I continued to gaze upon him in all his glory; he stood before me with a smug smirk on his face before saying "Do you like it Cassie? I can tell from all the thoughts running through your head right now that you really like my true form better than my vessel`s form."

I stuttered as he flapped his golden wings as a show just for my eyes only. They were beautiful, and looked as though they could width stand the attack of an army and fly at speeds unimaginable. He stepped towards me and with a snap of his fingers my clothes changed into a white Egyptian garb with gold lace and trimming.

The strapless white bikini styled top was accented by small golden lace arm cuffs, the top showed off my well-toned upper body. The bottom was ankle length with slits running down the sides that started from the beginning of my waist down, the white bottom was held together what looked like to be a real gold brace with tiny angel wings stretched around it with a gold trimming.

The outfit over all was a sight for sore eyes; my musings were interrupted by a sharp pain on the panels of my back. I hissed but could not dwell on it for long as I noticed Gabriel`s attire changed as well into sliver armor with white and gold designs, his angel blade had become elongated and formed into a sword with a gold handle with a symbols on it.

I noticed the sword was also inscribed in a language I could not read. Gabriel walked towards me with such grace and elegance, he looked fierce as he made his way towards, he grabbed me bring my body close to his I could feel the panels of his armor against my bare stomach. His wings spread out angling upwards to show me up close their full glory, his wings sparkled something with in me and my back began to hurt even more than before. I was about to tell him about but I never got the chance.

He kissed me forcefully with such a fiery passion that my body was ignited with just one kiss. His tongue forced his way into my mouth forcing me to submit to him, my tongue played with his in ancient dance. Pushed him back to get some long needed air, what in the world sprung this up. "Gabriel. What the in world are you..." my question died when he slammed me into another passionate kiss. I moaned softly against his parted lips, the pain was long forgotten as he nipped my bottom lip.

"Gaby…" I whimpered as he slowly laid me down on the bed of lunar flowers, his wings curled around me in a cocoon. He pulled back, his wings expanding as he held me towards him. "Cassie. It`s time." He whispered gently in my ear. "Gabriel, what are you…." I trailed on as he shushed me.

"Your wings, it will be painful, I can`t just pull them out they need to grow out. It will take up to a week or so for them to grow, till then your brothers and Castiel will be able to see my true form as your grace begins to manifest itself. For the time being both your brothers, Castiel, you and I will be staying in a specially designed castle created for the mating and bonding of archangels. This only happens rarely but it is also used for housing new angels until their grace and wings have truly manifested." He stated.

I nodded understandingly kissing him gently and while he was distracted my left hand weaved its way into his golden brown locks, my right hand eased its way to his left wing running my fingers gently through it. Gabriel withered and gasped before pulling back removing my hands from his wing. I pouted as Gabriel gave me a look before saying "Not now Cassie later on I promise you can play with them all you like but right now we to get to the castle, my brother and your brothers are already there waiting for us."

I bit my lip and in a quick movement I slammed my lips against his own warm sexy lips. He grabbed my face giving me a sharp look telling me "Cassie what did I just tell you, not now." I growled possessively at him rubbing myself against his gorgeous form. I couldn't understand what was getting into me, the pain in my back intensified I could not help but release a small whimper.

"Cassie we need to go now, your body is changing; your instincts are intensifying as well as your emotion and hormones. We need to get to the castle now." Gabriel explained.

He grabbed my waist as we disappeared leaving behind the glorious forest. I trembled as the pain continued to increase by a tenfold causing me to grip onto Gabriel. My back sizzled as the sharp burning pain continued its siege on my body.

I could not voice my pain but Gabriel seemed to already know about it. We landed in front of a beautiful ivory castle with gold trimmings the castle was designed similar to the style in the classical period. I shut my eyes whimpering as the pain started to become unbearable.

He flew us inside and I was greeted by the sight of worried looks from both my brothers and Castiel. I screamed in agony arching my back out of Gabriel's arms but before I could hit the floor Gabriel pulled me back towards him. I grinded my teeth roaring in pain as I arched my back, barring my teeth hissing as my body continued to tremble as the pain only became stronger.

"Cassie. Shush, it's okay the pain will end soon, I promise. Dean, Sam get some holy water from the cabinets. Cass can you help me get her to the room and hold her down so I can wash her back with holy water." I heard Gabriel say. My head was spinning, I could barely think straight. I could feel myself being lifted as they walked carrying me.

"De…De" I mumbled calling for my oldest brother. "I'm here Cassie, it`s going to be okay were going to take care of you okay." He responded. Before I heard another scream that echoed along with my own, it was masculine and sounded familiar. I didn't know who it was until I heard both Sam and Castiel shout "Dean!"

"Sam move back, I will take care of Dean go and help Gabriel with your sister. He will be fine, I believe Dean is also growing wings and we will need more holy water." Castiel said. I felt Gabriel laid me down face first on the bed; I felt the bed dip next to me followed by a groan which could only mean it was Dean.

I forced my eyes open to see my brother lying next to me face first and shirtless whimpering in pain. His back was a blood red and I could only guess that mine was as well. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sam bringing in gallons of holy water.

I screamed in agony gripping onto the bed so hard that my knuckles turned white. Dean groaned holding back a scream; he moved his hand closer to my own. I moved my hand to meet his as we held hands trying to comfort each other from the excruciating pain.

"Sam you need to leave, there is nothing else you can do now the rest is up to Gabriel and I. We will call you when it is safe." Castiel said in a fierce tone that left no room for arguing. "Okay but call me if there is anything I can do to help let." And with that being said Sam exited the room.

Gabriel`s POV

"Hey bro." I called getting Castiel`s attention before continuing. "Why is Dean growing wings? Is there something you aren't telling me?" I asked starring at Castiel. I smirked as a blush creep its way up my little brother`s cheeks. Castiel looked at Dean and then back at me before responding. "Dean and I have a profound bond so it would only be natural for him to be growing wings as well."

I grinned patting him on the back before saying "That's good little bro you deserve someone special and I think you made a good choice in choosing Dean." I smiled seeing a soft smile spread on my little brother`s face as he blushed crimson. I walked over to Dean leaning down to say "If you hurt my little brother Dean in any way let's just say what happened to you in hell will be nothing compared to what I would do to you."

Dean whimpered which put Castiel in the overprotective mate mode. "Brother leave Dean alone he has done nothing wrong I assure you, Dean would never harm me."

"Good and he better keep it that way Mates are sacred you know that little bro. That's the reason they're both growing wings Cassie having more reasons than Dean and I am not saying that she is my mate that would be up to her to approve of but still Dean needs to understand that there is no such thing as a divorce when it comes to angels and archangels in my case." I replied.

"Gabriel I have already explained this to Dean and he understands he choose me. He agreed to be my mate brother but I have yet to stake my claim using my grace but rest assured I will." Castiel said.

I nodded lying down next to my Gabriela, I watched her wither in agony and her body shook nonstop. I grabbed her face pulling her away from Dean resting her shoulder against my chest plate. I nuzzled her neck placing soft kisses to try and sooth her. She began sobbing as the pain grew to be too much; I kissed her lips softly not caring if my brother or Dean saw us.

I purred against her neck as she sent me a look of appreciation, my fingers drew small circles on her back. I smiled I could feel small feather tips protruding from her back. I couldn't wait to see them, stopped my musing as Cassie screamed again in agony gasping for breath clawing desperately at me for air.

I knew this would happen seeing as she was never meant to survive pass birth but my blood is what kept her alive all these years. I could see most of my blood was concentrating on her back to develop her wings. I pulled my archangel blade that was now in its true form as my sword. I sliced my wrist pressing her lips to it feeding her some of my Grace and Blood.

I looked up feeling a pair of eyes on me, only to see Dean in my brother`s arms staring at me I could tell exactly what he was thinking and before he could say anything I said.

"She will not be like Sam addicted to Demon because again I am an Archangel and she needs some of my Grace and Blood until her own Grace is done manifesting itself or she will die." I said as Cassie drank my blood and grace. I pulled back my wrist after I was sure that she had enough blood in her system that she could breathe normally, I healed my wound and looked back up at my little brother and Dean.

But I returned my gaze back to Cassie as she started to cough and cry curling up into fetus position in my lap. I pushed her face into my chest in order to examine her back; I could see a handful of gold feathers peeking out of her back. Her wings were growing faster than normal, she screamed as the wings started to grow out at an outrage speed. Her wings grew out 12 feet out of her back, she withered in pain, panting for breath and then she smiled softly at me as the pain began to decrease.

She sighed but the peace was short lived as my feather around her neck began to illuminate the room. She roared in pain, her body began to tremble and arch upwards, her wings were giving off a gold aura of light as they continued to grow out rapidly.


End file.
